About Time
by Survey-Corps-Officer
Summary: To put it simply, Shuichi thinks it's best to leave Yuki and leaves him a note. But what does Yuki have to say about this? Please read and review!


I own nothing but the plot to this fanfic.

I've done it. The line is severed. I can pass through life without much pain. Though, the pain of seeing you cry is more pain than I could even hope to express. I love you my dear, please make note to be safe and to not be rash and stupid. Forever now and forever later. I wake in the morning to think about you. I don't know what to make of it, sometimes you act like you care, but other times, you don't. But overall I'm okay with that because in the end, I still love you very much.

~Shuichi

This was the note he left. I was dumb enough to see, well, think that it was a little trick, that he only took off as he had before. However, he has always came back, this time was different. So in a little bit of worry, I went out to look for him. I checked the studio, his friends, everywhere I could think of. Then I went to the park at the place where we first met that night I insulted his work, telling him he had no talent. I'm glad I went there, because when I got there, I saw Shuichi chained to the rail and around six big guys were hitting, kicking, and acting like they were going to kill him.

"Hey, Leave him alone." They looked at me and ran, kinda still can't figure out how I could possibly look so scary. Well it's whatever. I ran over to Shuichi and examined his wounds. The poor kid, they did a good number on him. I looked at the chain and realized something.

"How the hell do you tie a chain in a knot? Seriously, how?" It took me a bit, but I finally got the chain undone. It was cold outside as it was getting towards winter, and Shuichi had on shorts and a tanktop, both of these were shreds almost. So I took off my coat and wrapped Shuichi in it and carried him back to our apartment. The more I thought about it, I never really realized just how small he really was. When we got back, I laid him on the couch and went to grab a few blankets and the first aid kit. Addressing his wounds, I thought about how I've treated him. Like a dog, a doormat, everything bad, and yet he still can say that he loves me? Why? I finished up and wrapped Shuichi in the blanket and then set him in my lap. It wasn't very long before I felt my face getting wet, I was crying so bad, but I was silent. The more and more I thought about things, I really let it dawn on me for the first time that no one has stayed by my side as long as Shuichi had, and honestly, that was all i could ever ask for, but along with that, came this hyperactive pick haired boy who straight out said that he loved me even though he knew how much of a screw up I was. I think I need to tell him that I love him as well, I looked at the wonderful boy and smiled, actually smiled. This pink haired boy with a heart of gold. Said boy woke up and looked at me with a really confused like state and then he snapped out of it.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?! Hold on, I'll go get something." He tried to jump out of my arms and onto the floor but I kept my grip on him.

"~Sigh~ Idiot, I'm not hurt. You should take a look at yourself, you look like a mummy. Hahahahaha." I think I scared Shuichi a bit because when I laughed his eyes got all wide like and then he smiled like an idiot.

"You….smiled and laughed! That's awesome!"

"What's so special about that?"

"It sounds wonderful, that's what. Hahaha!" My laugh sounds wonderful? Well that's a new one.

"Hey, Shuichi?" He looked at me and cocked his head to the side, he reminded me of a puppy so much like that.

"Ya?" Okay I'm going to say it.

"You're wonderful and I love you. You're sweet and kind. If anyone ever touches you again like that again, I will hunt them down like I did before. So ya, I love you. Like, a lot." There I said it, I've said what needed to be said finally. I'm going to start saying it more often than not. I apparently shocked Shuichi into another world because he was as pale as a ghost and his eyes were wide as saucers.

"You….you mean…..that?" He said it in barely a whisper, but I heard him.

"I said it, didn't I?" He got my answer then. Placing his forehead on mine, while sitting with his knees on each side of my hips, he said, "It's about time damn you." As he finished, he pressed his lips to mine and this time, I kissed him back.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, so before you get all butthurt over it, yes I am well aware that Yuki is well out of character, and that Shuichi is a bit out of character as well. In case you haven't noticed in most of my other fics, the characters are pretty much out of it. But they are intact with their personalities more so than this one, I wrote this about two or so years ago, so it's pretty bad, but I wanted to upload it.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
